


prom dress.

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief, Irondad, Mourning, One Shot, Sad, Short, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, endgame spoilers, intended lowercase, not ship, post Endgame, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i'm sitting here,crying in my prom dressi'd be the prom queen if crying was a contest.





	prom dress.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! the song used in this is 'prom dress' by mxmtoon, i do not own it in any way, shape, or form! this fic contains endgame spoilers!

peter parker did not want to go to prom.

he used to be excited. him, ned, and mj all had planned it out perfectly. it was supposedly going to be a night of fun and excitement.

but that was before the snap.

~~that was before tony died.~~

as peter stares at himself in the mirror, he hates what he sees. his hair is unruly, his eyes are dead and blank, red rimmed and dark bags hang underneath. his skin is pale, he hasn't been too keen on going outside lately- not when everywhere he looked there was an iron man memorial.

he breathes a sigh as he fiddles with his tie. tony used to tie it for him. whether it be some big gala, some science convention, or even at a tailor. tony would always let out a fond bark of laughter as he watched peter struggle to tie it before helping him.

_"that's not how you're supposed to do it." tony laughed, his eyes crinkling and smile lines deep._

_peter felt his face get warm from embarrassment as he scoffed and glared at tony, which only made him go into another fit of laughs. "why don't you do it then, mr. know it all?" peter challenged playfully, hoping that the silent 'please help me i have no idea what i'm doing' was communicated to tony._

_tony, thankfully, got the message, letting his laughs die down into small snickers. "okay, okay, c'mere."_

_the older man tied it with ease, his hands working like a pro against the piece of fabric. peter watched tony's squint his eyes in concentration as he flips the tie up, down, inside out, and more._

_tony finished with a small smile as he pat peter's chest confidently._

_tony looked the boy up and down, his smile slowly fading. peter felt anxiety prick at his throat. "what? do i look stupid? it look like an idiot, don't i-" peter didn't have time to finish his nervous rambling before he was pulled into a tight hug._

_it was silent as peter let his arms snake around tony's chest._

_"god, you look too grownup." tony finally speaks, his words muffled by peter's hair._

_peter giggled, holding tony tighter._

_"don't worry, tony. i'm not planning on leaving 'till you're old and grey in a retirement home." he joked._

_"hey! don't disrespect your elders." he joked, playfully slapping him._

_peter snickered and let himself relax into tony's touch, eyes shutting contentedly, breathing a happy sigh._

but that was then, this was now.

now, peter tied his own ties. now, peter did many things for himself.

he ties his tie without even sparing a glance down, just keeping his eyes trained on the dead eyes in the mirror. sure, he knows how to tie it now, but that will never stop him from wishing tony was here to tie it for him.

peter brushes out his hair, not caring to even gel it down anymore. he keeps it without gel, waiting, praying for tony to come ruffle it fondly, waiting for him to thread his fingers through his curls comfortingly.

it does not happen.

as peter finishes getting ready and looks in the mirror, forcing a smile,

he doesn't recognize himself.

* * *

 

peter feels as if he's going to explode as he shoves himself into the tiny stall, wheezing and gasping for air.

he quickly locks the bathroom door letting himself break down onto the dirty tiles on the floor, curling into a ball, hot and heavy tears gushing down his face. peter squeezes his eyes shut, wondering why the hell he even came here in the first place.

the music was so loud, peter could hear it, muffled through the gym doors. he could hear his peers shrieking of excitement, he could hear every camera click, he could even hear people scooping punch into their cups.

damned enhanced senses.

he crams his hands over both ears, choking on sobs.

he wasn't okay. he wasn't okay. 

peter hiccuped loudly, god, he wanted tony so bad. he wanted tony to let peter crawl into his arms and hug him tight. he wanted tony to wipe his tears with his thumbs. he wanted tony to soothingly play with his hair.

the teenager tries to curl in on himself even further, attempting to make himself even smaller.

_i guess i maybe had a couple expectations._

peter thought he was going to be okay. peter fucking thought he was going to be okay. he thought that tonight, he wouldn't have to worry about this. he thought that he would be able to have fun for the first time since he died on that damned planet.

_thought i'd get to them, but no i didn't._

he can't. he can't be happy. and he was a fool for thinking that he could be, even for one night. in this moment, peter is convinced he will never be happy again.

_i guess i thought prom was going to be fun._

peter heaved out heavy breaths, his chest moving up and down at a speedy pace and his heart going too fast.

he sat there, for god knows how long.

he sat there until the music in the background faded away, he sat there until his tears dried on his cheeks.

_now i'm sitting on the floor and all i wanna do is **run**._


End file.
